


Just for a Night

by IShipAll



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipAll/pseuds/IShipAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony learn that they need to be together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for a Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic! Hope you like!

Just as Anthony was about to fall asleep, a knock on the door woke him from his pre-slumber.  
“I’m coming! I’m coming!” he yelled as he slowly got out of bed and made his way over to the door of the Smosh house.  
Anthony opened the door, and standing there was Ian, along with his bags.  
“Dude what happened?! I thought you moved in with Melanie!?” said Anthony, as he scratched his head in confusion.  
“Well, I was all settled in, and then she just went off on me! She was yelling about how I brought all my cameras and lights to the new house, and she wanted it to be a SMOSH FREE place. I thought that was crazy, so we started fighting, and before I know it I’m out on the street. So, I’m back here.” said Ian, as he threw is stuff inside.  
“Aww man I’m sorry, anything I can do?”  
“No. Nothing will ever fix this, she never wants t see me again until I get rid of Smosh for good.”  
“Well, look on the bright side! You’re back here with me!” said Anthony. Ian laughed.  
“Yeah I guess it’s great to be back here again. Wanna grab a drink?”  
“Sure.”  
Anthony and Ian went off to the kitchen; Ian grabbed a beer out of the cabinet, and split it into 2 glasses. After a while, and some more drinks, Ian noticed Anthony staring at him. Not staring as in a “I’m dozing off” way though, it was deeper than that.   
“Dude why are you staring at me like that?!” exclaimed Ian.  
The sound of Ian’s voice woke Anthony from his trance, “Oh my God dude I’m so sorry! I was just…” Anthony trailed off and took another drink of his beer.   
“Just what?!”  
“I guess I just missed you a ton, and kept thinking to all the fun times we used to have here, and that I’m excited to have you here again.”  
“Dude don’t get all sentimental on me now…” Ian said as he blushed a bright pink. Why am I blushing? I shouldn’t be blushing… He is my best friend. Ian looked over at Anthony. Why is he blushing… and giving me that look… Whatever I’ll just forget it.  
“That’s enough for me… I think I’ll head to bed now.” Said Ian.  
Ian got up and started to walk past Anthony. Just as he walked past him, Anthony grabbed his wrist. “Wait!” said Anthony. Anthony stood up and faced Ian. He stared into the blue of Ian’s eyes, as Ian stared back into the brown of Anthony’s. Their faces were only inches apart, a deep silence filled the room as Anthony moved closer into Ian’s.  
“Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?” said Anthony with a smirk on his face.  
“Umm… thanks dude… I guess yours are pret-“ Ian said as Anthony leaned in for the final time with a kiss that silenced all noises in the house. Ian didn’t turn away, didn’t fight back, but kissed Anthony’s soft lips, as he reached up and grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer.   
This is so wrong. Thought Ian as their kiss intensified, only breaking for gasps of air as the kiss continued. Why am I not fighting this?! It feels so wrong but yet so right… everything is fitting perfectly with him.  
Just then Anthony broke off. “I have one thing and only one thing to tell you. I have held this back for so long, and I think now’s the time to tell you. Ian, I’m gay… but I am only gay for you.”  
Ian was awestruck, he had no idea what to say. After what seemed like hours he finally managed to say, “I-I, Anthony after that kiss, I can say I’m perfectly fine with that.” Ian and Anthony laughed together, and their laughs sounded perfect like that.  
Just then, Anthony brushed his hand along Ian’s crotch, feeling that he did in fact had a fully hard erection, Ian moaned with the movement of his hand on his skin-tight jeans. “Moving a little fast are we?” said Ian with a laugh.  
“Do you want me to stop? I am so sorry…” Anthony moved back away from Ian. Then, Ian grabbed Anthony’s waist and pulled him back to him.  
“No not at all… This is perfect. Shall we move to the bedroom?”  
Anthony smiled. “Definitely.”  
Once in the bedroom, Anthony ripped Ian’s shirt off, not caring that he split it into 2 separate pieces. Then grabbed Ian’s crotch, and began rubbing up and down hard and fast. Ian moaned with please, and proceeded to take Anthon’s pants and boxers off, just as Anthony did the same for him. In moments they were both staring at each other’s naked bodies, admiring each part and curve and dimple from head to toe. Ian got down on his knees, grabbing Anthony’s cock and began to suck it. Anthony let out a shriek of surprise and pleasure and moved his hips to the rhythm of Ian’s strokes. Ian caressed his cock, and gripped Anthony’s balls in one hand while stroking the long cock with the other.  
“Oh GOD, that feels incredible.” shouted Anthony, as he shivered with the feel of Ian’s hand on his crotch.   
“You like that?” said Ian as he rubbed and sucked harder and faster.  
“I-I think I’m gonna-“ just then Ian stopped.   
“We are so not done yet.” said Ian. Ian threw Anthony on the bed, still rubbing his cock vigorously.  
“I am going to be on top for this one,” said Anthony, “Turn around and let me fuck you.”  
“Oh God please do.” said Ian.  
Anthony stretched Ian’s ass with his fingers, causing Ian to release moans of pleasure and satisfaction. He stuck a wet finger in, and then added another to cause Ian’s moans to be louder and longer. As Anthony removed his fingers, his long cock played with the entrance, then forced its way into the hole, with no warning, causing Ian to scream and bite the pillow with pleasure and pain. Moving with long and fast stokes, Anthony kept going harder, faster, and deeper. Each time Ian let out more moans, more screams. Anthony then grabbed Ian’s cock and jerked off for him with the rhythm of his strokes matching his hand.   
After a while, both came at the same time screaming out each other’s names. They then collapsed on the bed holding each other in a heap of sweat, semen and the smell of sex in the air.   
“Let’s do this again sometime,” said Anthony.  
“Agreed,” said Ian as he slipped off into a deep sleep.


End file.
